


By My Side

by JimmyPenguin421



Series: The Adventures of Ahsoka, Mommy Padmé, and Dad Skyguy (The Together Saga) [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421
Summary: Ahsoka just wants to be alone. At least, she thinks so. Her own mind confuses her sometimes. Fluffy oneshot :)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: The Adventures of Ahsoka, Mommy Padmé, and Dad Skyguy (The Together Saga) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823500
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	By My Side

A knock sounded on Ahsoka’s door.

“No,” she called.

Anakin sighed from the other side. “Come on, Snips.”

“I want to be by myself.”

He sighed again. “Okay.” His footsteps moved away from the door.

Ahsoka sighed in relief and lay back on her bed.

It was nice to know Anakin cared, but at the same time it was annoying how protective he could be.

She never should have told him that Togrutas didn’t like being lonely.

Ironically, she told him that when she wanted him to do something with her or let her come with him somewhere.

Now she _didn’t_ want to be with him, but he wouldn’t leave her alone.

As if to prove her point, the footsteps returned, stopping in front of her door.

“What?” she whined before Anakin could do or say anything.

“I have hot chocolate.”

That sneaky little son of a Hutt.

Bribery would not work on _her._

Why couldn’t he just accept that sometimes she just wanted to be _alone?_ He was the king of wanting to be alone.

Still, a part of her wanted to let him in. Not to talk, but just to be near him. She couldn’t explain why, but it was just nice to feel Anakin’s presence nearby, both physically and in the Force.

It wasn’t logical, she knew, and the Jedi would probably say she was attached to him, but she didn’t care.

Also, he could make really good hot chocolate…

Ahsoka waved her hand, and the door slid open.

Anakin gave her a little smile and held up a mug.

She tilted her head on the pillow to look at him. “This does not mean I’m going to talk.”

Anakin nodded. “All right.” He came in, stepping carefully to avoid spilling.

Ahsoka sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, pulling a blanket up around her shoulders and accepting the mug Anakin offered her.

He settled down next to her, looking straight ahead, trying his best to give her space.

Then he looked at her and held up his mug towards her in a playful toast, giving her a little smile.

She halfheartedly returned the gesture and raised her mug to her lips.

For a few calm minutes, they just sipped in silence.

Anakin didn’t look at her, didn’t ask her to say or do anything. He was just there.

And that was nice.


End file.
